


Day 20 - Disagreement

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc get into a small disagreement.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 20 - Disagreement

“Have you two ever thought what your last name is gonna be when you guys get married?” Nikki asked, completely out of the blue.

Nathaniel choked on his spit as Marc matched his boyfriend’s hair. “Nikki!”

“What? It’s a legitimate question!” Nikki protested.

Nathaniel managed to recover from his choking fit. “We don’t even know if we’ll get married. All though I wouldn’t mind us getting married.” He mumbled the last part out, but it was still loud enough to be heard by the occupants at the table.

“Aww, I wouldn’t us getting married either, although it would have to be when we’re older.” Marc stated, blushing as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. Nathaniel blushed as well, the two lovingly staring into each other’s eyes for a few moments before remembering their third wheel.

Said third wheel was currently staring at the two with a weird look on her face. “Nikki! Put your shipping face away!” Marc yelled at her.

“Aww, but you two are so cute together!”

“One day you’re gonna end up dating someone and I’m gonna do this exact same thing to you!”

Nikki stuck her tongue out at him. “Anyways, back to my question. What’s your last name gonna be once you get married?”

Nathaniel hummed, taking a moment to think about it. “I mean I wouldn’t mind taking your last name.”

“Really? But I would be fine taking your last name.” Marc protested.

“But I like Nathaniel Anciel.”

“But Marc Kurtzberg sounds way better.”

Nathaniel frowned. “Anciel.”

“Kurtzberg.” Marc started frowning as well.

The two started arguing, yelling the other’s last names louder and louder as Nikki watched on, head whipping back and forth. The argument went on for a few minutes before Nikki got fed up.

“ENOUGH!” Nikki slammed her hand on the table, startling the arguing couple. “There’s a simple solution to this.” She waited a few moments to let tension build. “Your married last name will be Anciel-Kurtzberg! It combines both of your last names and it also puts them in alphabetical order.”

The couple looked at each other before grinning at each other. “It’s perfect!”


End file.
